Better Than Expected
by crissingirl123
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are pretty close friends for a while now and Blaine has a favor to ask, but this favor soon turns into more. Seblaine.


**A/N:** Hi :), I kind of started writing this before the whole Blaine cheats thing… but it's FanFiction, so it doesn't really matter! I hope you enjoy this story.

**Summary:** Sebastian and Blaine are pretty close friends for a while now and Blaine has a favor to ask, but this favor soon turns into more.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"_Blaine I'm sorry, but I don't think it's going to work." _

_It was Tuesday night, 3 A.M. Blaine was finally asleep after doing some more homework for the next day, but he didn't get the chance to sleep long, because soon his phone was ringing on his nightstand and Blaine had to climb out of his bed to turn it off. _

_Kurt. _

_He hadn't heard of the other boy for a while now and even though it was 3 A.M. he still needed to pick up that phone if he wanted to sleep again this night, because he would never forgive himself if something terrible was happening right now or if Kurt was dying and the other boy was the last person he wanted to speak to or he wanted to ask for help and Blaine wasn't there to pick up the phone. _

_Maybe he was exaggerating a little bit, but it all seemed pretty logical in Blaine's head. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I don't think we're strong enough to survive. I keep having those nightmares where you're cheating on me. And it's killing me!" Kurt said, still crying somewhere in New York. Blaine tried to keep himself together, to stop himself from crying too, but he knew that he couldn't stop it for much longer, but he didn't really get why. _

_He's been expecting this phone call for a while now and he had promised himself that he would act cool when it happens. He wouldn't beg for them to stay together, because this whole relationship with Kurt was killing him. Never being able to see Kurt even though they are boyfriends. When they aren't boyfriends he can try to forget. He can move on, but he isn't so sure if he really can move on. _

_He's been talking with Sebastian about this, not that Sebastian has much experience on being in a relationship, but he had some good points. There were nights where Blaine was sitting in his room, behind his laptop, waiting until Kurt finally came online to talk on Skype, but the other boy always forgot their dates or was too busy, which sort of means the same. It was like Blaine wasn't important anymore in Kurt's life and it didn't matter how much Blaine wanted that to be untrue; something in him knew that part of it was._

_Kurt was in New York now with Rachel. He was having an awesome time now that he made it into NYADA. And Blaine was still in Lima at McKinley. _

"_But we are." Was everything Blaine could come up with to say. He knew that it wasn't enough. "I love you, Kurt. And I know you love me too. You can't just let one stupid dream be the boss of you! You just had a nightmare, just forget it and go back to sleep. I would never cheat on you, Kurt!"_

_But Blaine can't let go the one person who saved his life, no matter how unhappy he was at the moment. _

"_I don't know that for sure and it's killing me. Like seriously killing me. I'm so sorry Blaine that I had to do it like this, but we're over. We have to be. You can't tell me you're happy, because if you do I don't believe you. Yes you have the New Directions, but this long distance thing is not working for me and I know it isn't for you either." Kurt whispered into the phone and not much later Blaine ended the phone. He didn't want to hear any excuses. He doesn't want to hear how sorry Kurt is for doing this. Kurt told him that they were going to last forever. That they are going to get married someday, he promised. They promised each other. He just can't believe it's over. And the reason really pisses him of. _

_Blaine would never cheat on Kurt. He would never cheat on anybody and even if he feels the need to cheat he wouldn't do it without telling anyone. Without telling the person he would cheat on. And because he's dreaming about it, they can't be together anymore. If that's really the reason that they just broke up, then maybe it's for the better. _

_And this all over the phone. Kurt didn't even have the guts to say it right into his face. Yeah, maybe they were both better of like this._

* * *

"You know what. I don't think I even care that much. Yes; we were supposed to be the perfect couple, but we're just not. It's not even that difficult to say. We're not perfect. We broke up. You see?"

Blaine and Sebastian were sitting in Blaine's room. After school Blaine had called Sebastian as soon as he could, because he was the only one he could talk to about this. Sebastian was the only one who wouldn't blame him for being so mean about this. For not crying in his bed and being depressed, because Kurt broke up with him.

Sebastian on the other hand would even enjoy hearing all this about the older boy. Not that that was the real reason Blaine called Sebastian. He just needed to get everything off of his chest and with his parents still in Japan, Sebastian was really the only one to go to right now. He hopes that maybe someday he can add Tina and Sam to that list, but they only started to become friends.

It's not that Sebastian wasn't good enough for Blaine, because he really was an awesome friend.

"Exactly. And that perfect couple behavior was kind of boring too, B." Sebastian said happily. He kind of waited for this day for a while now, because he knew that it was gonna come sometime. He didn't expect it to come this soon though.

Not for the obvious reasons. Of course that too, but there were other reasons.

Ever since Kurt left and almost ignored Blaine, his friend had been depressed, quiet and sad almost every single day and Sebastian was almost out of ways to make his best friend smile. And there was Blaine, on his bed, smiling like a small puppy, without Sebastian's help.

"Don't get me wrong. I still love Kurt, but it's better like this. Yeah." Maybe Blaine was trying to convince himself at the moment, but part of him really knew that this was the truth. He only needed the rest of it to agree.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You're okay?"

He thought about it for a moment. His boyfriend broke up with him, but he still was here sitting on his bed, smiling. Kurt never wanted to see him again, but he wasn't crying or depressed. For the situation he was doing quite well, maybe a little bit too well.

"I- I don't know." Sebastian was about to stand up to pull his friend into a big hug, but the short boy stopped him. "No, wait. Yes. Yes, I'm okay. I mean, I've been better, but at least you're here." Blaine's cheeks slowly turned pink and Sebastian had to do his best not to make a sexy comment. Instead he said something very cheesy and Sebastian could almost hit himself in his face as soon as he'd said it. Could he be any more obvious?

"And I won't go away."

Only now Sebastian finished his movement and pulled his friend into that hug he wanted to give a minute ago. He buried his face into his friend's shoulder and inhaled deeply. _He even smelled good._ Since when became Sebastian such a freak? Oh right. Since Blaine freaking Anderson came into his life. Ever since the other boy came by during Warbler practice he knew that he needed to know the other boy. First he wanted to know why he was such a legend at Dalton, but now that he knows the answer to that. He wants to know more. All very silly questions.

Favorite movie?

Favorite animal?

Favorite food?

These are all things that he could ask now that they are friends, but he wanted to know even more. He wanted to know things that Blaine would never give to him.

How would Blaine's lips feel on his?

How would Blaine's lips feel around his….?

He really needed to stop thinking about this, because it was never gonna happen. Not when Kurt and Blaine were together and not now when they've broken up. But that doesn't mean he's not going to fight for it. He just has to play it subtle and slow, but it will probably be worth it.

"I still can't believe that we're actually doing this." Sebastian needed a moment to realize that Blaine just said something, but soon recovered and answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Us. Hugging." Blaine said pointing first at Sebastian and then at himself as he smiled shyly.

"Just hugging for now, killer. The good stuff for later." Blaine looked down and unbelievably shook his head, his cheeks turning a little pink again, but he was getting used to it by now. There doesn't go a minute by without him blushing when Sebastian is around, but it's okay.

"Why aren't you like this when my friends are around?" Blaine asked seriously, as he looked Sebastian into his eyes and Sebastian really needed to focus, because those big eyes staring up on him were doing things to him that really shouldn't be happening.

_They are just eyes, Sebastian. Eyes_.

"What do you mean? I'm always charming, hot and sexy, B. I can't help it."

"You know what I mean." Sebastian really didn't like these kind of talks, but it was something that was part of their friendship. Sebastian can still remember the day when Blaine suddenly visited Dalton and pulled him with him and pushed some sort of contract in his hands. Those days weren't really days he wanted to forget any time soon, because it was kind of silly and Blaine is still very embarrassed about it, because the back then curly haired boy, yes he didn't have any gel in his hair, was pretty drunk.

"_You have to sign this!" Sebastian had to laugh at the boys behavior. The smaller boy looked even smaller as normal, nervously shifting on his feet, but also very excited jumping up and down. _

"_What is it?" Sebastian answered with a smirk on his face. He didn't even think about stopping the other boy because he was drunk. It was way too funny for that. And it wasn't like the other boy was stripping in front of him and a millions of other people. Even though Sebastian wasn't really sure if he would stop him if that was happening. _

"_It's a contract you have to sign!" _

"_And why would I do that, Blainey?" Sebastian couldn't resist himself. The boy in front of him was so childlike. _

"_Because you want to be my friend again." _

Sebastian had signed the contract without reading it, but he'd found it later in Blaine's room. There were a few rules Sebastian really couldn't forget:

Obviously the no mean comments about the one and only Kurt Hummel rule.

Or the cuddle rule. Blaine was allowed to cuddle with Sebastian whenever and wherever he wanted. Blaine had said that he was really drunk when he wrote all this and that Sebastian didn't have any reason to judge him, but Sebastian always have said that the real you comes up when you're drunk. Blaine had ignored that comment completely.

Another rule was the talking rule. They could talk about everything together and the other was going to listen no matter what.

There was even a rule that said 'no sex comments'. Sebastian breaks that rule daily, but he knew that Blaine didn't care. Sebastian was so up in his thoughts that he almost missed what Blaine was saying to him.

"You're a very good guy when you're around me, but when my friends are around you're distant and you always pick up a fight." Blaine signed as he lied down on his bed.

"That is because your friends-"

"Don't even finish that. It's your fault they don't like you and yes I forgave you, but they don't have a reason to do that too." Blaine padded next to him on the bed, silently asking his best friend to lie down next to him, and that is what Sebastian did. He tried to ignore all the comments about Blaine asking him to lie with him in his bed in his head that he really wanted to say, but he knew that this wasn't the right moment.

He turned around, facing his friend.

"I don't need them to forgive me. I don't need them." _I only need you. _

"You need friends, Seb."

"That is where you're wrong. I have been on my own since I was born. I'm fine. And besides I have friends." Blaine friendly placed his hand on Sebastian's hand that was lying on the pillow. "Weren't we talking about you and Kurt?"

Blaine nodded his head, but didn't ask or says anything else. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but before he was completely gone he heard his friend climb out of the bed. Even when Sebastian tried to be quiet it sounded like an elephant was in the house.

"I have to go, B. See you tomorrow."

"We're okay, right?" Blaine asked a little bit unsure as he stared Sebastian into his eyes.

"Of course."

Sebastian walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N:** Review and tell me what you thought?! And I know this really got nothing to do with today, valentinesday, but I don't even care! And this chapter is only an introduction I think because it's got nothing to do yet with the point of this story, but who cares...

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
